Wendy
Wendy é a terceira Personagem a ser desbloqueada (640 XP, veja Experiencias para mais informações de como desbloqueá-la). Wendy tem uma personalidade mórbida: ela sempre relaciona tudo a morte e como a vida é deprimente, incluindo-se. Poderes Especiais frame|left|Flor de Abigail pronta para uso O poder especial da Wendy é conseguir invocar sua falecida irmã Abigail. Wendy vai começar com a Flor de Abigail sem carga em seu inventario, e que vai carregar completamente em cerca de 2-4 dias completos, e uma vez que está totalmente carregada ele será capaz de invocar Abigail. Quando Flor de Abigail está carregada, ela pode ser colocada no chão para preparar a invocação. Para a invocação é necessário sacrifício, matando uma criatura perto da flor (Incluindo a Wendy se ela morrer perto dela). Quando Abigail sai, ela toma 50 pontos de Sanidade atual da Wendy. Flor da Abigail será descartada no chão quando Abigail morrer. Voltará a forma original e ela terá de carregar entre 2-4 dias completos antes que ele possa ser usado novamente. Outro poder especial que a Wendy tem é que ela perde 25% menos sanidade das trevas e de estar perto de Monstros. Para balancear a habilidade de invocar Abigail e o dreno sanidade baixo, os ataques de Wendy são mais fracos do que a maioria dos outros personagens. Por exemplo, Wendy tem que dar 2 ataques em um coelho com o Boomerang ou uma ferramenta. Como tal, a caça de determinados mobs podem ser muito mais difícil quando se joga com a Wendy. A Abigail frame|left|Abigail Abigail é irmã gêmea morta de Wendy, que pode ser convocada usando a Flor da Abigail. Abigail segue Wendy e vai atacar mobs que atacam a Wendy ou que a Wendy os ataca. Abigail não pode ferir Wendy, e normalmente não ataca os aliados, como Chester ou Smallbirds, a não ser eles a ataquem ou a Wendy os ataque. Abigail sempre se afasta da Wendy quando ela chega perto demais. Abigail acerta todos os mobs em uma certa distancia, ao mesmo tempo, o que torna Wendy excepcionalmente forte contra grupos de mobs, como aranhas e abelhas, Abigail pode mantê los atordoados para que possa atacar de volta. Trivia * A voz de Wendy é tocada por uma flauta contralto. * Wendy possui uma caveira. * Anteriormente Wendy era desbloqueada antes do Wolfgang. * Considerando-se uma citação de Maxwell ("Eu sinto uma estranha afinidade com ela.") e a carta de Jack Carter no enigma 3 William Carter, pode-se supor que Maxwell é seu tio. Embora isso tudo seja uma especulação e nada oficial foi dito sobre o assunto. * Quando ela examina um corvo, ela diz "Take thy beak out of my heart" Isso é referência ao famoso poema "The Raven" por Edgar Allan Poe. * Quando ela examina uma lagoa, ela diz “''Ophelia, are you down there?”'' Isto é uma referência ao um personagem fictício que cometeu suicídio afogando-se na peça Hamlet de William Shakespare. * Quando ela examina uma toca de coelho, ela diz “''I’m too big to fall in there”'' Isso é uma referência a "Alice no país das Maravilhas", uma obra por Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, mais conhecido pelo seu pseudônimo Lewis Carroll. * Quando ela examina um pig head, ela diz "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." Isso é uma referência a obra “''Lorde das moscas”'' por William Golding. * Quando ela examina uma lança, ela diz "I have become the destroyer of worlds" que é uma referência para a citação: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" de Bagavadguitá. O exemplo mais conhecido dessa citação vem do físico J.Robert Oppenheimer, que disse essas palavras quando a primeira bomba atômica foi detonada.'' '' * Quando atingida por um relâmpago na DLC Reign of Giants, Wendy, como a maioria dos outros personagens, revela ter ossos no cabelo. Além disso, ela parece ter ossos em sua saia e flor também. Galeria Wendy silho.png| Wendy_portrait.png|Retrato de Wendy. Wendy ingame.png|Wendy in-game. Rsz abigailmodpicture.jpg|Wendy e o fantasma de sua irmã gêmea. Wendy lightning strike.png|Wendy atingida por um Raio na DLC Reign of Giants , revelando que ela tem ossos em seus cabelos, saia e flor. Wendy frozen.png|Wendy congelada na DLC Reign of Giants. Ghost Wendy.png|Wendy Fantasma no Don't Starve Together. Wendy's Skull.png|Crânio da Wendy nos arquivos do jogo. Wendy SNP.png|Wendy quando aparece no trailer do update "Strange New Powers". Categoria:Personagens